Serendipity
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Maybe everything Chandler ever wanted has been right in front of his eyes this whole time. Monica and Chandler, Pre-Mondler. Re-view please!
1. TOW The Drunken Kiss

***Hey you guys. This fic will be based on Mondler's friendship, and will skip a lot, and they just might get together at the end... or they might not. You guys decide! I wonder who will be my first re-view? :D Love you guys!***

* * *

Monica lay down on the couch. She should really be going to bed, but she could not be bothered to move. Suddenly, a huge bang was heard from outside. Monica jumped up and opened the door. Chandler stood in front of her, his tie loosened and obviously drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Monica said.

"No. Maybe… Possibly… Yeah," Chandler slurred.

"Oh my god." Monica muttered.

"Hey, I may be drunk—but… I- That doesn't mean I am not drunk." Chandler said, grinning when he thought he had made a good point, then realising it made no sense, frowned, counting on his fingers to try and work it out.

"Okay, Let's get you to bed," Monica said, and she pulled Chandler's arm around her. Chandler fell and almost toppled over, but Monica caught him. She took the key from his pocket and tried to unlock the door, as Chandler was in not fit state to even attempt it. She eventually unlocked the door for him, and then opened the door flicking the living room lights on, almost dragging Chandler into the apartment. "How the hell did you get home," Monica muttered.

"I had- took a tab," Chandler stuttered.

"Do you mean a cab?" Monica asked. Chandler paused and thought.

"Same thing," He finally decided. Monica opened the door to Chandler's bedroom and practically threw him on the bed. She dragged the trash can over in front of him.

"If I know you, and I think I do… you will need this in the morning," She grinned. She bent over in front of him and kissed his head. She was about to pull away when Chandler kissed her properly, on the lips. She stayed kissing him out of shock, until he was looking at her again.

"Why… why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because if I was sober, I would not have had the balls to do that." He mumbled, and with that, turned and fell asleep on his side. Monica stayed watching him sleep for a while, puzzled. She snapped back to reality, realized where she was and then turned and left the room, switching off his light.

* * *

The next morning, Monica walked into Chandler's room and opened the curtains. He groaned and covered his face, his expression priceless.

"Bright… light… head… exploding…" He grunted. Monica laughed and shut the curtains again, dimming the room completely. She sat on the end of his bed and he sat up, a pillow behind his head.

"Do you remember… kissing someone when you were drunk last night?" Monica asked, running her hand over his duvet.

"Nope," Chandler said. Monica swallowed and nodded, trying her best to look innocent.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get breakfast." She said.

"Don't mention food," Chandler groaned.

"Hmm… Maybe this is more than a hangover. I will get a thermometer . Get some rest for now." She kissed his head again, and left the room. Chandler watched the door shut and then smiled. Of course he remembered it. He remembered it all.

And he didn't do it because he was drunk.

He didn't do it because he was confused.

Then... why did he do it?


	2. TOW The Girl Chat

***ENJOY!***

* * *

"I'm telling you, something is bothering him. He would not be that drunk," Monica told the group, minus Chandler who was still in bed.

"How drunk was he?" Rachel asked, sipping her coffee.

"He told me he took a tab," Monica replied.

"…Which meant?" Joey said, spreading jam on his toast.

"Which meant he took a cab," Monica told him.

"Do you think he will be hung-over?" Ross asked.

"Um, duh. Have you ever been drunk Ross?" Phoebe asked, standing up to put the cereal back.

"He had a fever this morning, that's why I let him sleep." Monica said, just as the door opened.

In walked Chandler.

"Hey!" Everyone shouted, pretending they were not talking about him. He slapped his hand to his head, pain spread across his face.

"Ow. No need to be so excited, I just walked in the door. Am I really loved that much?" He joked, and then he collapsed onto the couch, letting out a groan. "Darkness is good," He muttered, his face in a pillow. Monica jumped up and sat next to him on the sofa and felt his head.

"Your fever's gone. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you though. No video games." She told the back of his head.

"Ooh, strict." Chandler said, his face still in a pillow.

* * *

Monica noticed Joey finishing his breakfast. He stood up.

"C'mon Chandler, let's go play PlayStation." He said. Chandler began to get up. Monica cleared her throat.

"Fine. Joe you will have to play alone," He said. Joey pulled a face and then made a *whip*sound effect at Chandler, then left the apartment.

* * *

"Chan sit up," Monica instructed and he did. Monica looked at him. "You seem better, you feel better?" She asked. Chandler nodded. "You can play PlayStation for a while then." She sighed. Chandler practically jumped up and ran out of the apartment. This left the girls alone, as Ross was over at Joey's too. Monica sat at the table. She felt eyes on her, and looked up to see Rachel and Phoebe staring at her.

"…What?" She asked.

"Tell me Monica. What happened between you and _Chan_?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, we noticed your little nickname," Phoebe added.

"I never called him Chan," Monica said.

"You said 'Chan sit up'!" Rachel giggled. Monica realized she had.

"So what happened last night?" Phoebe asked.

"He… kissed me." Monica said.

"NO WAY! Did you ask him about it?" Rachel said. Monica nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember." She said.

"_Lies!_" Phoebe practically screamed. "He told Joey at the table this morning he kissed a pretty girl last night!" She said. Monica blushed at the word pretty.

"What was he like? Was he a good kisser?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, actually. And considering he was drunk, he could only be a better kisser when he was sober, right?" Monica thought out loud.

"Not exactly, I dated this guy who could only kiss when he was drunk. It wasn't that fun. It was on Saturday's though," Phoebe said. Everyone paused.

"…Anyway… You have to kiss him again! If he is a good kisser, you could totally date him! Why did he even kiss you?" Rachel asked. Monica thought.

"I… I have no idea." She muttered.


	3. The One With The Guy Chat

The boys sat playing on their game, it was two players so Ross sat behind cheering them on. Chandler was loosing badly. He couldn't get Monica out if his head no matter what he did. He had enough.

"Ross can you give me and Joey some time alone please?" He asked. Ross raised his eye brow an left the apartment. Chandler kept smiling until he left and then when he had, he slapped both hands to his face. "Joe, this is bad. This is very bad. But you have to keep it a secret." Joey nodded. "I know I told you I kissed a girl last night but I I didn't tell you who. It was... Monica." Joey opened his eyes in shock but still said nothing. "I don't know why I did it. I just felt the need. And I know I was drunk but I was thinking clearly."

"Do you love her?" Joey asked suddenly.

"What? No!" Chandler yelled.

"Oh my god, you love her!" Joey said, his eyes lighting up at the thought of having something new to tease his friend about. His dad's gay bar was getting old.

"I don't... Think I love her. I have never been in love before. How do you know?" He asked.

"You just can't stop thinking about her." Joey told him.

Chandler nodded slowly. "I think it's just a crush."

Line

The gang sat around Monica's apartment. Every so often, Chandler would look at Monica. She never caught him looking though. Joey did, and he kept pinching Chandler every so often, to keep him aware. Even though Chandler was not paying attention, he briefly heard the subject of New Year come up, and who was going to kiss who when the ball dropped. He started paying attention straight away. Ross and Rachel were dating, so they would kiss. Phoebe's favourite was Joey, so gage said she waned to kiss him. That left Chandler and Monica, much to Chandler's nervous excitement. They also had a no date pact this year, which should go better than the last time they did that.

"Everyone okay with that?" Ross asked. Everyone agreed.

Chandler was going to get to kiss Monica again.

He couldn't wait.


	4. The One With The New Years Kiss

Monica was telling a work story. Chandler was not listening at all. He was counting down, counting down to midnight when he would get to kiss her Again. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Joey grabbed his arm and took him over to the tv, to watch the movie they were playing. Aside from Gunther and a couple of guys from Ross' work, it was just the 6 of them. Joey bounded up rot Monica, asking if he could bring his play station into her apartment for something for the guys to do. Monica told hI'm it was ten minuets to midnight and there was no point, because by the time he had t set up it would be time to turn the tv over anyway. It was only when Chandler heard her say this that he realised she was right, ten minuets. He started pacing, now nervous. He was biting his nails as well, something he only did when he was really nervous. Monica noticed this and walked up to him, telling him it was no big deal.

"No big deal for you," Chandler thought.

The time was getting closer and Chandler stood in front of Monica. He felt like jelly but he was going to do it. He had to. He wanted to. He was going to. Midnight came and Ross kissed Rachel first, then Joey kissed Phoebe, Chandler and Monica leaning in last. Chandler almost jumped as he felt her lips on his again, and he couldn't help bringing her closer to him. Joey and Phoebe broke their kiss first, followed by Ross and Rachel. Eventually Chandler figured he had to let her go so he did so reluctantly. She was looking at him with a look he had never saw her look at him with. He smiled as he whispered

"happy new year," in her ear and pulled her into a hug, relaxing straight away.


End file.
